


PSY - AU

by zoodlino



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Hospitalization, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoodlino/pseuds/zoodlino
Summary: The one where they meet in the hospital, Station 3B, the closed psychiatric ward.





	1. Are We Human?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a poor sod trying to process things through writing.

Arthur does not know how he ended up in this position. That is, in his own room, coffee stains on the walls, crowded by a team of medics under the watchful eyes of two cops. Fuckers. He sure as hell didn’t invite them.

By the alarmed looks of the medics, he probably said that bit out loud. Unfortunately, the whole coffee throwing thing seems to be speaking against him. If only they would let him sleep.

Of course, had Arthur known about the aforementioned intruders, he would have made sure he threw out his empty anti-depressant boxes, and maybe the medics wouldn’t keep asking him what he took. Arthur takes what his doctor – an albeit forgetful woman who keeps thinking he’s there for the first time – prescribes, and until that evening, all had gone well.

Until time seemed to blur around him, spinning and twirling and sending him through a loop of timelines that lasted aeons and just wouldn’t end, an eternal Fibonacci spiral of time wasted, like the hours upon hours spent with his therapist, whom he was supposed to see that afternoon, if only he hadn’t gone back home for his portable coffee mug, he would have been punctual, and his psychologist wouldn’t have sent him back home-

…and yes, Arthur knows exactly how all of this sounds. But that doesn’t change what happened, no matter how irrational, and this is still his story to tell.  


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur remembers in snippets, bits and pieces crawling around each other, bound only by his own physical presence. Or whatever remains of it now.

Here’s what he remembers: the red unfaltering numbers of the alarm clock on his desk. Ariadne’s face, weaving in and out of sight, yelling about calling him a doctor. Mal and Dom appearing from behind the medics, a welcome sight, but they don’t understand, no one does-

The stark white walls of the ambulance’s interior, encroaching upon him. The hospital waiting room, the attending, Dom trying to give medical information, and Arthur, just wanting it all to stop already, for the world to stop twisting and turning.  

Being handed pills. The psychologist on call talking to him in a soothing voice, convincing him that he understands Arthur, calming him momentarily. Being led to the protective ward. Stepping through the doors like a man half-asleep, his ankle inexplicably twisting on the cold brown tiled floor. Someone put a jacket on Arthur, but the chill seeps into his bones regardless.

Arthur tries to move forward but it feels like a dream, everything over-saturated and his senses heightened. His focus flutters from the names on the wall to a girl with dreadlocks to a room filled with people smoking and a chalkboard on the wall. He starts for the room, longing for the familiar smell of smoke, the smell of his city, desperate for anything to tie him to reality, but he is held back by two nurses.

Finally, Arthur is led to a cramped room filled with beds, and collapses on the nearest one, but not before catching a glimpse of a face in the doorway, a face with the most beautiful blue eyes.  


End file.
